Ralph x Connor (Read Desc)
by bIGoLgAY
Summary: "Why? Don't ask me (even if it was my idea)." - Account Writer #1 )) I'll probably be making a lot of updates and improving on earlier chapters. (this is also a joke story. I'm just taking it as seriously as I can.)


The war was over and peace had finally come to America. Androids were (mostly) free and had actual rights.

Connor was crashing with Hank for the time being, Helping the lieutenant with finding him a permanent place to stay.

"Hey, Connor?" Hank asked, looking away from the laptop screen. Connor tilted his head. "Yes, lieutenant?" "You remember that android back when we were on that AX400 case?" Connor paused and thought.

"Erm, yes. Why?" "Nothin'. He just stopped by earlier this morning while you were out on a case." Connor was surprised by this. "Really? How did it- he whow where we lived?" "No, not here, dumbass! At the station. He wanted to know if you were there, so we told him no. But, _I_ was there. I invited him to come over later so he could actually see you, not me."

"Why would you do that?" Connor asked. "Because he really had nothing to do and nowhere to go. Also, I knew you'd be uncomfortable." Hank chuckled and took a shot of alcohol.

Connor furrowed his brows. "I... what do you mean? I don't get uncomfortable around deviants." Hank didn't answer the question. "... Well then, when will he be here?"

"Actually, he's late. He was supposed to be here thirteen minutes ago.."

"Really?" Connor asked, starting to feel uneasy.

"Yeah, why? Think he's in trouble?" Hask turned to Connor. Connor stood up and grabbed his jacket, heading towards the door. "Not sure, but I don't want to take any chances. I don't trust an android like him being alone and out at night."

"You don't even know him!" Hank called as Connor left the house and closed the door behind him, locking it. Hank sighed and shook his head, looking away from the laptop and turning on the television.

Connor walked down the sidewalk towards the squat, hoping to find some sort of evidence to show that Ralph was around or okay. When he approached closer, he saw a few teenagers near the bus stop. Connor didn't pay much attention until he noticed what they were doing. There was Ralph, cornered, outnumbered by 17-19 year old humans. They stole his knife and tossed to to another kid, who seemed to be their group "leader". They were laughing and mocking the android, stabbing the knife uncomfortably close to his body.

Connor huffed and walked up to them quietly, almost giving them a heart attack when he said "Detroit Police." they all flew around to look at Connor, eyes wide. They seemed to calm down when they saw it was just one cop, though.

Connor looked around them and at Ralph. "These kids causing you trouble?" He asked. Ralph's eyes lit up when they saw the cop. "Connor!" He shouted, pushing past the humans and running to Connor. Then, one of the stronger kids grabbed onto Ralph, holding him back.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked, digging his nails into Ralph's arm. Ralph just stared over to Connor with pleading eyes, staying quiet. He was then pushed to the ground and kicked. "Hey, I asked you a question!"

Connor was tired of this now. "Alright, that's enough." he said, walking up to the kids. Being 6 foot and emotionless when needed, you couldn't say that he _didn't_ intimidate them. Some of them were scared shitless of him, but tried to keep a straight face. Connor pushed the humans away from Ralph and bent down to help him up. He felt someone push him from behind, trying to knock him down. However, he just stood up and drew his gun, asking for them to back off. They obliged and put their hands up like the cowards they were, some ever booking it.

Connor, still having his unloaded gun pointing at the teens, bent down again to help Ralph up. Ralph slowly stood up, shaking. He grabbed onto Connor's arm, holding on tight.

Connor began to Lead Ralph back to his place, glancing back at the kids every once in a while. They either stared at them or flipped him off every time he'd look, but they didn't get closer.

Once they got far enough away, Connor stopped looking behind him and turned to Ralph. He was still shivering and twitching, mumbling incoherent sentences to himself.

"You alright, Ralph?" Connor asked, wrapping an arm around the shorter android. Ralph seemed to snap out of it and look away, putting a hand up to his scar.

"Y-yes, Ralph is alright." He spoke quietly. "Thanks to Connor, anyway."

Connor smiled a bit. "You know, that's my job."

"Yes, Ralph knows that." Ralph then snapped his head to look at Connor. "Oh! R-Ralph just remembered, Ralph tried to find you at the station, but Connor wasn't there."

"So you talked to Hank, right?" Connor asked.

"Yes," he said.

It was quiet for the whole walk after that, the silence being broken by Connor. "Why did you want to see me in the first place?"

Ralph paused before answering. "Ralph just wanted to thank Connor for not turning him in to Cyberlife to be destroyed. Ralph was very grateful and relieved."

Connor nodded and opened the door. "Yeah, I'm glad too." he mumbled.


End file.
